How they take Revenge
by Queen Sea
Summary: After they're gone Glinda and the Wizard have a plan. Little do they know, so does Evanora and Theodora. What will happen when the wicked sisters try again?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Our revenge is at hand," an ice cold voice is heard through the dark street.

"Oh yes sister, it's very near," another wicked voice agrees. Two figures start to rise into the air. One wields a yellow ring, another wields a blue one.

"Good luck girls!" An old hag yells up to them, "Take whats rightfully yours!" She finishes as they disappear into the dark night.

The first chap is written, but I want 5 reads and one comment to update!


	2. Chapter 1

Glinda smiled down at her people. Once again she was able to be in emerald city and not be a fugitive. The wizard and her had just got married yesterday and Glinda was very happy. She loved her wizard so much. It's been one month since the wicked witches were banished from the city. Glinda smiled remembering when the wizard proposed, the night before the took back the city, he had snuck into her chambers as she was talking with the tinkers. When Glinda arrived ready for sleep, the wizard stepped in front of her and proposed. She, of course, had said yes.

Glinda decided to take a walk into the city and have lunch with some of the citizens. Heading towards the door, a knock was a door.

"Hello?" Glinda chirps, opening the door.

"Hello, I'm Dora," one of the two girls at the door says.

"And I'm Nora," The other smiles.

"You must be Glinda," They say together. Glinda nodded then looked them up and down, their voices having sounded familiar. First, the girl Dora, she has slick brown hair, and blue eyes matching her soft blue dress which goes down to her knees, she's also wearing a blue ring. The second girl, Nora has blonde hair and green eyes, matching her light green dress and yellow ring. Other than that they had just about the same faces, Glinda guessed they were sisters. And they are.

"What brings you to the castle?" Glinda asks politely. "Are you here to see the wizard?"

"No miss Glinda, we're here to see you, and congratulate you on your marriage," Nora informs. Dora nods in agreement.

"Oh! Thank you! and do come in, would you like to join me for lunch? I was going to go out, but the three of us could have lunch here if you like," Glinda offers.

"Oh! Miss Glinda, that would be an honor!" Dora squeaks.

"Alright, please come with me to the dining hall," Glinda waves her wand as they walk to the dining hall. Nora and Dora followed behind Glinda, smiling at each other the entire time. As the three entered the hall, amazing smells filled their noses.

"The joy of magic," Glinda smiles to the girls as they all sit down.

The three ladies enjoys a small meal with little small talk here and there. After the meal Dora and Nora stand up.

"Well, we must be going now," Nora starts.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal," Dora finishes.

Being the good hostess she is, Glinda stands up also. "Let me walk you to the door." Nora and Dora nod a thanks as the three walk towards the entrance. This time, Nora is walking on Glinda's right and Dora on her left.

At the door Glinda opens it and smiles a goodbye.

"We should do this again sometime," Nora smirks.

"But next time at our place," Dora finishes smirking.

Realization hits Glinda a moment too late, as she is already in the air. Glinda makes a quick attempt to save herself. She screams, as laud as she can, and waves her wand, with a firm grip on her wand, trying to create a fog and confuse her captors.

A/n: I want 5 reads, and one comment to update. I have the next chap on paper already.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nora, whom Glinda now realized to be Evanora, takes her wand. Dora, Glinda now realizes to be Theodora, covers her mouth. Tears slip from Glinda's eyes as they fly away from the city. Away from Oz.

...

Glinda slowly looks up as a chill runs down her spine. The castle which sits before her is made entirely of black bricks, and has black water surrounding it to form a mote. Looking to the Sky Glinda can't tell if it's night or day.

Theodora and Evanora carry Glinda up to the highest tower and in through a window, that they left opened earlier, just for this moment.

"Sisters, stop. This isn't right," Glinda begs. Her sisters ignore her request ans drop her onto the cold and dirty floor. Glinda doesn't bother to waist her energy standing up. Taking her wand Evanora and Theodora fly out the window, leaving Glinda to her own thoughts.

* * *

"Who dare disturbs the great Oz?" the wizard yells.

"It's me wizard," china girl says walking over to the curtain. Oz opens the curtain, revealing himself to her.

"Whats up China girl?" Oz questions.

"Have you seen Glinda? She's supposed to take me back to china country," China girl informs.

"Oh, I haven't seen her. She might have gone off to quadling country again. I'll send some guards with you so you get safely back to china country," Oz says like it's nothing.

* * *

The next day-

Glinda opens her eyes. She blinks rapidly as her eyes get use to the little amount of light. Evanora flies into the cold room containing Glinda with a blanket, a lamp and food.

"What do you want sister?" Glinda questions annoyed.

"I come with food and warmth, dear sister, unless you don't want it?" Evanora insists. "Oh, and just to let you know, no one knows your gone," She smirks, "not even Oz."

"I'll take the food please," Glinda's voice is soft and weak from crying. Glinda looks up towards Evanora, her inocent eyes piercing the wicked witches evil ones. "When can I go back? Go home?" Glinda whicpers in a pleading voice. Glinda takes a bite of her food.

"Oh Glinda, so foolish. You NEVER going back, unless we change our plans. THIS is your new home," Evanroa walks over to Glinda caressing her cheek, like she did in front of the crowed. Glinda shivered at the memory. Evanora shocked her for so long it sceemed. Glinda was surprises to have not have passed out.

"But Evanora, I've just been married!" Glinda pleads, a tear escaping her eye.

"Exactly! You and your wizard are suffering. Theodira and I will rule. your precious wizard will give us the throne, once he figures out your here," Evanora smiles at her plan. Theodora flies in a smirk plastered on her face.

"What did you do Theodora?" Glinnda's voice strong and confident, yet full of worry.

"I sent you wizard a letter. using your wand I cast a spell ti make it write in your hand writting!" Thheodora squeaks wih excitment.

"what does the letter say?" Glinda questions standing up.

r7e36572934877yutirruqty354672eqfghrw wriosn;vyw 340wv389b7a[n9208q3b7-2n0369b7q23iy6q38475693bq

An: 3 reviews and 15 reads to update! Next chap is done when you are ready!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wizard! Wizard!" monkey flies into the throne room, "Hurry! Hurry!"

"What monkey?" Oz jumps out from behind the curtain.

"A letter! A letter Oz!" Monkey yells, "From Glinda!" Oz hurries over to monkey. Grabbing the letter from Monkey, Oz quickly opens it and reads it over.

Falling to his knees, Oz cries, "How could this happen? My sweet Glinda!"

* * *

"No!" Glinda screams, "Why did you send that to my Oz?!"

"So, you'll both suffer. Come, we must make it look true, so you don't have to stay in the tower anymore. You are, however, stuck in the castle. The Winkies know this," Theodora informs. Evanora and Theodora pick Glinda up, once again. They carry Glinda to their throne room. Much like the one in emerald city. Withe the actual thrones in the middle of two stair cases which lead to the same spot. The difference was this one ahd three thrones. A blue one, a yellow one, and the one Glinda liked least of all, a white one.

"I don't want a throne," Glinda says.

"The letter said you were joining us, so you need a throne," Evanora snaps.

"The letter also said I don't love Oz, which is a lie too!" Glinda fires back.

* * *

"Oz," Monkey's concerned voice travels to Oz's ears, pulling him out of his daze.

"Hu? What monkey?" Oz asks shaking his head, Clutching the note tightly.

"What does the note say?" Monkey asks. Oz hands him the note, not wanting to read it again.

_Oz,_

_I don't love you, I never have. I'm joining Evanora _

_and Theodora. We'll destroy you and get emerald _

_city from you. Send monkey with any message back,_

_the baboons won't kill him._

_-Glinda_

"Monkey, I don't know what to do! What do I do?" Oz asks.

"Send a message back, I want to talk to Glinda anyway." Nodding, Oz grabs a pen and paper to write back.

_Dear Glinda,_

_ Upon hearing you don't love me, I've thought about _

_my feelings for you. I've figured out, I Don't, nor have I_

_ever, had actual feelings for you. I just wanted Oz to _

_have a queen._

_ Upon hearing your joining your sisters, I've informed_

_everyone, your not welcome._

_-Oz_

"Monkey, I have the letter ready." Oz says folding the note and handing it to monkey. As soon as monkey is gone Oz bursts into tears.

_How can I live without my Glinda?_

r7e36572934877yutirruqty354672eqfghrw wriosn;vyw 340wv389b7a[n9208q3b7-2n0369b7q23iy6q38475693bq

An: 3 reviews and 15 reads to update! Next chap is done when you are ready!


End file.
